Richard Doyle (actor)
|birth_place = Brockton, Massachusetts, U.S. |image = |occupation = Actor, voice actor |other_names = Richard Doyal |years_active = 1971-present }} Richard Doyle (born April 26, 1945), sometimes credited as Richard Doyal, is an American actor and voice actor. Early life Richard Doyle was born in 1945 in Brockton, Massachusetts. At age six, he got his first taste of entertainment when a recreation director at a naval base in Norfolk, Virginia put him in front of a crowd of Navy wives; he sang "Oh, You Beautiful Doll".Herman, Jan (September 20, 1988). "For Richard Doyle, an Actor's Life Is Driving", Los Angeles Times, p. 9. Retrieved December 4, 2013. His acting education included studies at Long Beach City College. Career He has appeared on such TV series as Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea, Charlie's Angels, Dallas, M*A*S*H, Cannon, The Mod Squad, and worked with Ernest Borgnine on the science fiction series Future Cop. Doyle has also acted in non-traditional films for the museum field. In 1984, coinciding with the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles, he performed in a special effects holographic show entitled "Wizard of Change," at the California Science Center, for the General Motors hosted exhibit "Wheels of Change," which following the Los Angeles Olympics was transferred to the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago. The 3D illusion show, designed by award winning experience designer Bob Rogers and the design team BRC Imagination Arts, involved Doyle as a charming wizard character who explained that manufacturing was like magic that could transform base materials into modern miracles. Doyle worked again with Bob Rogers and BRC Imagination Arts in 2005 as he acted in the leading role for an educational 4D special effects film they produced for the Abraham Lincoln Presidential Library and Museum in Springfield, Illinois, "Lincoln's Eyes." In this educational film, presented on three screens with supporting dimensional sets and in-theater atmospheric special effects, Doyle played the role of an artist who narrates the show, and discusses how he came about exploring the subject of Abraham Lincoln through Lincoln's life events. Beyond film, Doyle has earned much of his living as a voice actor, but says that he always preferred theatre work. He was a founding member of the South Coast Repertory theatre company. Filmography Animation *''Ben 10'' – Enoch, Forever King, additional voices *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' – Enoch *''Spider-Man'' - Police Officer *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' – Sen. Kelly Film *''Air Force One'' – Colonel Bob Jackson *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns: Part 2'' – Mayor of Gotham City *''Coma'' – Pathologist *''Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' – Hogar the Troll *''Mass Appeal'' – Priest Television *''Cheers'' – Mr. Walter Gaines (8 episodes) *''Once You Meet a Stranger'' – Mr Anthony (TV film) *''The Practice'' – Judge Warren Halperin (2 episodes) Video games * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon – Pierre La Pointe * Age of Empires III – Alain Magnan * Ben 10: Omniverse – Driscoll * Ben 10: Protector of Earth – Enoch * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction – Enoch * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain – Moebius, Anarcrothe, Nupraptor * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem – Pious Augustus, Paul Augustine, Pious Augustus/Liche, Ulyaoth * Grandia II – Zera, Gonzola, Village Chief * Legacy of Kain: Defiance – Moebius * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver – Moebius, Tomb Guardian * Soul Reaver 2 – Moebius, Turel * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – The Fury * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Big Boss * Murdered: Soul Suspect – Security Guard, Detective Howell, Examiner * Ninja Gaiden – Narrator * Onimusha Blade Warriors / Onimusha 3: Demon Siege – Nobunaga Oda * Splatterhouse – Dr. West * Starhawk – Cutter * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel – Shalim Avesta * Too Human – Pilot, Henchman #6 * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution – Lord General Castor * X-Men Legends / X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Beast References External links * Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1945 births Category:People from Brockton, Massachusetts Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Long Beach City College alumni